Luis Alberto Lacalle/América
América del Norte Estados Unidos * Ver Jimmy Carter - Sin imagen.jpg| Former US president Jimmy Carter (L) shakes hands with former Uruguayan president Luis Alberto Lacalle (C). George H. W. Bush - Sin imagen.jpg| George H. W. Bush; Luis Alberto Lacalle. Pres. Luis Alberto Lacalle (L) & Pres. Bush during arrival ceremony troop review. Bill Clinton - Sin imagen.jpg| Clinton se reunirá con el presidente Batlle y los lideres políticos Drs. Julio María Sanguinetti, Tabaré Vázquez y Luis Alberto Lacalle por separado, de los tres el único con el que se reunirá por primera vez será con el líder del Encuentro Progresista. América Central Costa Rica * Ver Laura Chinchilla - Luis Alberto Lacalle.jpg| De izquierda a derecha: los expresidentes Luis Alberto Lacalle de Uruguay, Laura Chinchilla de Costa Rica. (Foto EFE/Miguel Gutiérrez) México * Ver Luis Alberto Lacalle - Vicente Fox.jpg| Vicente Fox - Luis Alberto Lacalle, foto: EFE Felipe Calderón - Sin imagen.jpg| Los candidatos a la presidencia Mujica, Lacalle y Bordaberry se reunieron con el presidente mexicano, Felipe Calderón, que culminó su visita este sábado. El mandatario manifestó a los tres la necesidad de "fortalecer" las instituciones democráticas en la región. América del Sur Argentina * Ver Carlos Menem - Luis Alberto Lacalle.jpg| DIFILM Reunion de Carlos Saúl Menem y Luis Alberto Lacalle (12/12/1990). DIFILM Fernando de la Rúa - Luis Alberto Lacalle.jpg| Los expresidentes de Uruguay, Luis Alberto Lacalle (i); de Argentina, Fernando de la Rúa (c) y de El Salvador, Alfredo Cristiani (d), participan hoy, miércoles 25 de octubre de 2017, en la segunda reunión anual de exmandatarios iberoamericanos en Miami, Florida (Estados Unidos). Ocho exgobernantes de España y América Latina, más el secretario general de la Organización de Estados Americanos (OEA), analizan este miércoles en Miami el futuro de los partidos políticos y la situación de Venezuela y Cuba. EFE Eduardo Duhalde - Luis Alberto Lacalle.jpg| Mesa redonda con los expresidentes @VicenteFoxQue, Eduardo Duhalde y Luis Alberto Lacalle hoy en #AlmagroUCJC para clausurar #SimCigmap17. @universidadcjc Bolivia * Ver Gonzalo Sánchez de Lozada - Sin imagen.jpg| Brazilian President Fernando Cardoso (C) locks hands with his counterparts (L-R) Juan Carlos Wasmosy of Paraguay, Carlos Menen of Argentina, Eduardo Frei of Chile, Gonzalo Sanchez de Lozada of Bolivia and Luis Alberto Lacalle of Uruguay during a ceremony at the Mercosur meeting in Brasilia 02 January. Carlos Mesa - Luis Alberto Lacalle.jpg| Mañana participaré de una mesa redonda sobre América Latina, Europa y gestión de gobierno. Debatiré con Carlos Mesa y Luis Alberto Lacalle. @NicanorDF Brasil * Ver José Sarney - Sin imagen.jpg| Brazilian senator and former President (1985-1990) Jose Sarney (R) speaks with Uruguayan former President (1990-1995) Luis Alberto Lacalle (L) as he is greeted by the president of Uruguay's Frente Amplio party, Jorge Brovetto, during an event to commemorate the 25th anniversary of the return to democracy in Uruguay on July 19, 2010 in Montevideo. AFP PHOTO/Pablo PORCIUNCULA Fernando Collor de Mello - Sin imagen.jpg| Uruguayan President Luis Alberto Lacalle, Argentine President Raul Menem, Paraguayan President Andres Rodriguez and Brazilian President Fernando Collor de Melo talk before signing the Asuncion Treaty in the Central bank of Paraguay, in Asuncion, 26 March 1991. The treaty gave birth to the South American trading bloc Mercosur, which 10 years after its creation, is still periodically shaken by disputes involving its members. Itamar Franco - Sin imagen.jpg| MERCOSUR heads of state (L-R) Luis Alberto Lacalle of Uruguay, Itamar Franco of Brazil, Juan Carlos Wasmosy of Paraguay and Carlos Menem of Argentina pose for photographers 17 December 1994 at the end of their meetings in Ouro Preto, Brazil. In a declaration, the leaders said they would conclude negotiations to include Bolivia and Chile in the MERCOSUR free trade pact by 30 June 1995. Chile * Ver Luis Alberto Lacalle - Patricio Aylwin.jpg| Patricio Aylwin, Luis Alberto Lacalle. icdcprague.org Eduardo Frei Ruiz-Tagle - Sin imagen.jpg| Brazilian President Fernando Cardoso (C) locks hands with his counterparts (L-R) Juan Carlos Wasmosy of Paraguay, Carlos Menen of Argentina, Eduardo Frei of Chile, Gonzalo Sanchez de Lozada of Bolivia and Luis Alberto Lacalle of Uruguay during a ceremony at the Mercosur meeting in Brasilia 02 January. Luis Alberto Lacalle - Sebastián Piñera.jpg| Los ex presidentes uruguayos Julio María Sanguinetti (1985-1990 y 1995-2000), Luis Alberto Lacalle (1990-1995) y Jorge Batlle (2000-2005) estuvieron presentes en el acto y aplaudieron efusivamente el discurso de Piñera. Crédito: EFE Colombia * Ver César Gaviria - Luis Alberto Lacalle.jpg| En la foto, de izquierda a derecha, el Ex presidente del Uruguay, Luis Alberto Lacalle; el Secretario General de la OEA, César Gaviria. Foto de Roberto Ribeiro Andrés Pastrana - Luis Alberto Lacalle.jpg| Andrés Pastrana y Luis Alberto Lacalle. AFP/F. Parra Ecuador * Ver Rafael Correa - Sin imagen.jpg| Rafael Correa visita Guatemala y critica a las élites Paraguay * Ver Andrés Rodríguez Pedotti - Luis Alberto Lacalle.jpg| LOS PRESIDENTES DE LA REPUBLICA ARGENTINA, DR. CARLOS SAUL MENEM; DE PARAGUAY, GENERAL ANDRES RODRIGUEZ PEDOTTI; DE BRASIL, FERNANDO ALFONSO COLLOR DE MELLO; Y DE URUGUAY, LUIS ALBERTO LACALLE DE HERRERA, INICIAN EL MERCADO COMÚN DEL CONO SUR. (ROBERTO MAIDANA HIJO). archivodichiara Juan Carlos Wasmosy - Luis Alberto Lacalle.jpg| Los ex presidentes Juan Carlos Wasmosy (Paraguay), Luis Alberto Lacalle (Uruguay) y Vinicio Cerezo (Guatemala) en la ciudad estadounidense de Atlanta. americaxxi.com Luis Alberto Lacalle - Nicanor Duarte.jpg| Mañana participaré de una mesa redonda sobre América Latina, Europa y gestión de gobierno. Debatiré con Carlos Mesa y Luis Alberto Lacalle. @NicanorDF en Twitter Horacio Cartes - Luis Alberto Lacalle.jpg| El precandidato colorado Horacio Cartes, con el expresidente de Uruguay, Luis Alberto Lacalle Herrera. / ABC Color Uruguay * Ver Julio María Sanguinetti - Luis Alberto Lacalle.jpg| En la imagen, los expresidentes de Uruguay Luis Alberto Lacalle (i) y Julio María Sanguinetti (d). EFE/Archivo Jorge Batlle - Luis Alberto Lacalle.jpg| El Presidente Jorge Batlle se reunión por espacio de 45 minutos con el Presidente del Directorio del Partido Nacional, Luis Alberto Lacalle, en la Residencia de Suárez, tratando temas relativos a las próximas iniciativas del gobierno. Presidencia de la República Oriental del Uruguay - Secretaría de Prensa y Difusión José Mujica - Luis Alberto Lacalle.jpg| El expresidente nacionalista participó del acto realizado en Florida y elogió el discurso del presidente de la República. El País.com.uy Luis Alberto Lacalle - Tabaré Vázquez.jpg| Cumbre de expresidentes y Vázquez por petróleo uruguayo. El Espectador Venezuela * Ver Luis Alberto Lacalle - Nicolás Maduro.jpg| Maduro recibe a expresidentes latinoamericanos invitados por la oposición (EFE) Fuentes Categoría:Luis Alberto Lacalle